Burrow Girl/Transcript
Speaker Dialogue (Image of pre-apocalypse city changes into a post-apocalyptic city. The camera pans down to a nearby ditch. The ground then shakes and a burst of water comes out of a hole in the ditch, carrying multiple large rocks and Kipo with it, then ceases) Kipo: 'gasp (spits out water) coughs (looks up at the city) panting I'm on the surface. I'm on the surface. (Kipo looks up at the sun, which glares in her eyes) '''Kipo: 'yells (falls over and covers her eyes with her hands) The sun! I looked at the sun! I'll go blind! (Kipo removes her hands from her eyes) '''Kipo: Wait, I can still see. exclaims I can't be here. I can't be here. I can't be here. (Kipo runs to the hole she was flushed out of and pushes against the rocks now blocking it) Kipo: 'straining Out of my way, rocks! (Kipo climbs up to the top of the rock pile) '''Kipo: 'grunting Dad! Can you hear me? echoing sighs Of course not. He could be miles away. OK. sharply You can do this, Kipo. You got this. Humans lived on the surface for thousands of years. You can handle a few minutes up here. Hmm. (Kipo looks around at the city) 'Kipo: 'gasps whimpers You just have to find your way home. (Kipo walks into the city, and the camera pans up to the sky, where the clouds spell out "KIPO", and the title plays) creak '''Kipo: gasps (Kipo looks toward the source of the sound, where a shelf has been pushed) Kipo: chuckle (Mandu peeks up from behind the shelf, unbeknownst to Kipo) Mandu: 'snorting '''Kipo: 'giggle (Something dashes behind Kipo, and she stops) '''Kipo: whimpers (Kipo looks up at an abandoned building, which has enormous flowers growing from its roof) Kipo: '''Flowers. A lot bigger than they are in books. music plays (The camera shows a flower with rave lights coming out of it, and Kipo leans in for a closer look) gets louder (The camera shows two bees inside the flower dancing to the music, who then look up at Kipo, who is watching them. They wave their arms at her, and Kipo leaves. She then goes into an abandoned music store, where she picks up a guitar and plays it in a corner) strumming (Kipo tunes the guitar) '''Kipo: ''Up on top, on my own, A human girl so far from home, The flowers are big, The bees are- *pauses*... weird, It's dangerous, Just like I feared, On the surface world-'' (A giant bird crashes through a hole in the wall and destroys Kipo's guitar, and Kipo runs away) Kipo: yells Stay away! twittering (The bird crashes through the building and flies away, and Kipo reveals herself from inside a car) Kipo: sighs (puts her hand on her chin) (flashback of Kipo swept away by water) Kipo: '''Hmm... Let's see, the current took me left (traces path left on car window), then right (traces path right on car window). (flashback of Kipo swept away by water) '''Kipo: (traces line) And then there was the long part. (flashback of Kipo swept away by water) Kipo: 'stammering And the... (traces line) And the short part. (flashback of Kipo swept away by water) '''Kipo: '''And then the loop-dee-do. (flashback of Kipo swept away by water) '''Kipo: '(while tracing) And then I went way over here, so, my home must be in this direction. Or was it left, then loop-dee-do? Or... or... loop-dee-do, then left? Mmm... (swipes her hand across the car window, erasing her path) groans (Mandu looks up into the car, her two top eyes showing) 'Mandu: 'snorting 'Kipo: 'gasps Who are you, little one? You're adorable. (Mandu pushes herself higher up, revealing her extra set of eyes to Kipo) 'Kipo: 'yelps (falls backwards) 'Mandu: 'squeals '''Kipo: (rights herself) Uh, sorry. Didn't expect you to come with extra eyes. (gets out of the car) I'm a friend. Mandu: snorting (Mandu walks out from behind some rocks revealing her extra pair of legs) Kipo: 'Oh! You come with an extra pair of everything! I only have two legs. So boring. '''Mandu: 'snorts '''Kipo: Aww! I have to pet you. Mandu: '''squealing snorting (Mandu runs away from Kipo) '''Kipo: '''Wait! Come back! You can run, pig. But I will find you, and I will pet you. (looks to the side) Huh. (Kipo runs into an abandoned clothing store) You Know My Name" by the Derevolutions playing (Kipo runs in front of a mirror with an explorer's outfit) '''Kipo: Ha ha! Hmm. (Kipo puts on different outfit) Kipo: 'groans (Kipo puts on a ballerina outfit) '''Kipo: 'giggles (Kipo puts on different outfit) 'Kipo: 'grunts (Kipo puts on a different outfit) 'Kipo: '''Hmm! (Kipo tries on multiple other outfits, and then finally decides) '''Kipo: '''I somehow feel like I've been wearing you my whole life. (Kipo walks outside, and then sees a snail wearing a car body as a shell) stops abruptly creaking (Kipo gets in the car body and rides the snail while listening to music) music playing (Kipo eyes Mandu running away into an abandoned building that reads "LAS VISTAS SCHOOL") '''Mandu: 'snorting 'Kipo: '''Piggy! (leaps out of car body, showing the same bees from earlier having been in the car body) (The camera turns to inside the school) '''Mandu: 'snorting thudding (Mandu is trying to get food from the inside of a vending machine, and Kipo catches up with her) '''Kipo: I can help you with that. We have vending machines like this in my burrow. I know all the tricks. There's a wire back here. (pushes against vending machine) If I could just get to it. (Kipo and the vending machine fall to the floor) shattering Kipo: That works, too. (Kipo opens a bag of chips and holds one up. Mandu comes running and eats the chip Kipo was holding) Kipo: Whoa! You were hungry, weren't you? (hands the bag to Mandu) (Mandu eats the entire bag) Kipo: '''Hey, wanna try something fun? (The camera skips to some stairs inside the building, and Kipo is sitting on a lunch tray with Mandu on the top of the stairs. Mandu is visibly scared) '''Kipo: You ready? Mandu: squealing (shakes head rapidly) (Kipo tips the lunch tray over the edge of the stairs, causing the two to slide down) Kipo: Yeah! (The two slide towards an abandoned shelf that has pictures of school students on them. Kipo wipes the dirt off of one of them with her hand) Kipo: Humans from the old world. This is a school! I go to school, too. Underground with lots of other kids. No windows, though. My father teaches there. (imitates her father) "Kipo, how many light years are in a parsec?" It's 3.26156. Although, a lot of good that does me up here. Mandu: 'snorting (Mandu climbs into Kipo's arms, and Kipo looks down at him and smiles) '''Kipo: '''My whole life they taught us the surface was this horrible place. But look at you. (Mandu looks up at Kipo) '''Mandu: 'snorting 'Kipo: '''You look just like these dumplings my dad makes. They're called "mandu." gasps That's it! I'm gonna call you "Mandu." gasps (rubs noses with Mandu) Nom-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom-nom. (Mandu jumps out of Kipo's arms playfully) '''Mandu: 'pants 'Kipo: '''I'm gonna get you! '''Mandu: '(runs away down a hallway) squealing '''Kipo: '''I'm gonna get you, Mandu! laughing (Kipo and Mandu run outside towards an abandoned swimming pool willed with grass, and Mandu skids to a halt. Kipo catches up and puts her hands over her mouth) '''Kipo: gasps (The camera shows a Mega-Bunny baby in the abandoned swimming pool) Mega-Bunny Baby: 'purring '''Kipo: '''Mandu, I have to pet this bunny, now. (climbs into abandoned swimming pool) '''Mandu: 'squealing (runs over and bites Kipo's shirt in an attempt to stop her) '''Kipo: '''It's gonna be OK. (Kipo walks over to the Mega-Bunny baby and holds its face between her hands) '''Kipo: '''Hi, there. Aren't you fluffy. laughs '''Mandu: squealing Kipo: 'Oh, you like that. (Another Mega-Bunny baby hops over to Kipo) '''Kipo: '''Oh! There's another one. (Four more Mega-Bunny babies surround Kipo, and she falls down laughing) '''Kipo: '''OK, OK! Everyone wait your turn. You're all so soft, but there's only one of me. (A shadow towers over Kipo, and Mandu runs away) '''Mandu: ' squeals '''Kipo: '''And that must be the mother. (A Mega-Bunny sits on top of the babies and Kipo) '''Kipo: groans (Kipo pulls her herself out from under the Mega-Bunny) straining (The Mega-Bunny lifts its head, and Kipo hides) Kipo: 'gasps (The Mega-Bunny looks in what appears to be Kipo's direction, but one of the babies yawns, and the Mega-Bunny yawns, slams its foot, and falls back asleep. Kipo runs away) '''Kipo: 'exclaims (Kipo hides behind a tree) 'Mandu: 'snorting 'Kipo: '''Mandu! (The scene cuts to a forest, where Mandu is eating from a bush and Kipo is following her) '''Mandu: 'chewing (A shadow darts through the forest, picking up Mandu and taking her away) 'Mandu: 'squealing 'Kipo: 'gasps Mandu! (Kipo runs after the shadow. The next scene reveals the shadow to be Wolf.) 'Wolf: '''Can you talk, mute? '''Mandu: 'snorting (The camera shows Mandu trapped in a net) 'Wolf: '''I'm no barbarian. If a mute can talk, it's not chow. All I need to hear is one little "yes." '''Mandu: 'squeals (Kipo peeks up from the inside of a car, watching Wolf) '''Kipo: A human? Wolf: 'Sorry, but a girl's gotta eat. (Wolf drops a lit match into a pile of logs underneath Mandu) '''Kipo: '''Wait! (falls out of car) grunts (Wolf points the barbed end of her staff at Kipo) '''Wolf: '''I was wondering when you were gonna come out of there. '''Kipo: '''You're human! On the surface. '''Wolf: '''You don't miss a thing, do you? '''Mandu: 'squealing 'Kipo: 'gasps Wait. You can't eat my friend. (Kipo walks toward Mandu, but Wolf spins her around and pins her to the ground) 'Wolf: '''If you want a bacon sandwich, go catch your own pig. I already called dibs on this one. '''Kipo: '''Mandu is no sandwich! '''Wolf: '''She's about to be. (Mandu rips through the net, and Kipo notices) '''Kipo: 'gasps Say, your staff is so pointy. Where'd you get it from? 'Wolf: '''Off a giant scorpion. It was trespassing in my camp. (Mandu breaks free and runs away) '''Mandu: 'squealing 'Wolf: '''Oh, no, you don't! (Wolf runs after Mandu, and Kipo holds onto her wolfskin cape) '''Kipo: '''Hey! Run, Mandu! '''Wolf: '''Let go! grunts (Mandu runs into a bush, and Wolf stops, having lost her) '''Wolf: '''What is wrong with you? Now we're both out of a meal. '''Kipo: '''How can you eat her? She's adorable! '''Wolf: '''I've eaten plenty of adorable. And there's lot s more adorable that's tried to eat me. '''Kipo: '''Do you have any hand sanitizer? '''Wolf: '''You must not be from around here. Are you one of those underground mole people? '''Kipo: '''You've heard of us! I didn't think there were any humans left up here anymore. (Kipo throws a bag of chips to Wolf, who catches them) '''Kipo: '''For your lost lunch. (Wolf ravenously tears into the bag of chips) '''Kipo: '''Listen, I'm trying to find my way home. You clearly look like you grew up around here. Maybe you could help me find... (Wolf throws the empty bag of chips at Kipo) '''Kipo: '''it. (The scene cuts to Wolf walking through the forest and Kipo trying to keep up with her) '''Kipo: '(climbs over rock) grunting Kipo. My name's Kipo. And... and I really need your help right now. 'Wolf: '''You're not gone? That's annoying. '''Kipo: '''Look, there was a mute-quake. A lot of people I care about could be hurt. I really need to get home. '''Wolf: '(snaps a thorn off of a tree) Not my problem. (uses thorn to pick teeth) 'Kipo: '''Hey. Hey! '''Wolf: 'sighs First lesson of the surface: Up here, you don't shout like that. It's called "ringing the dinner bell." Free advice. (continues walking away) 'Kipo: '(gets on top of a car) Hey, you, wolf girl! Yeah! You walking away from me! I'm still talking to you! Fine. I don't need you anyway. grunts (gets off of car) I'll find my own way-- (runs into spiderweb, which she gets stuck to) groans (looks up at spider) Oh, hi. You look friendly. (Wolf pulls Kipo off the web with her staff just in time to stop her from being bitten) 'Kipo: 'gasps 'Wolf: '''That's your last freebie. '''Kipo: '''Fine. I'll just go this way instead. (Kipo walks another way, towards a bush with multiple dead mutes in it. Wolf pulls her away from it with her staff) '''Wolf: '''Really? You're just gonna walk right into Death Ivy? (A butterfly lands on the bush and dies) '''Kipo: '''Woah. '''Wolf: 'groans You're not gonna last five minutes. (sets down Kipo) Look, I'll help you get home. But once you're back, I'm out. Up here, I work alone. Got it? 'Kipo: '(runs forward to give Wolf a hug) Oh, thank you! (Wolf spins Kipo around and pins her to the ground with her staff just in time to stop the hug) '''Wolf: '''No hugging. '''Kipo: '''I knew you were a good person. (Wolf lets Kipo back up, and keeps walking) '''Kipo: '''Hey, I just realized I don't know your name. '''Wolf: No talking! Kipo: 'Uh, OK. I'll just call you "Wolf", then. I've already been calling you that in my head. (The scene skips to Kipo and Wolf on top of a roof with a dead spider, with Wolf eating one of the dead spider's legs) '''Kipo: '''At first we thought it was a mute passing overhead. I mean, that happens all the time, right? We learned a long time ago to anchor all tall furniture. But this one was, like, and earthquake. I can't imagine how big it was. It made an entire cliff fall... while I was on it. And then, I landed in the water supply tube and nearly drowned. '''Wolf: 'gulps Sounds like a Tuesday. Listen, Kipo, was it? Lesson two of the surface: Don't ever tell anyone that story. It could be very dangerous if people know you're from a burrow. And lesson three of the surface: Up here, you never pass up a meal. (Kipo pulls off one of the spider's legs and takes a bite out of it) '''Kipo: '''Crispy on the outside, chewy in the center. '''Wolf: Can you tell me anything about your burrow that might help us find it? 'Kipo: '''Oh, well, there's the underground irrigation system... which is underground. gasps Oh, wait! The Clover! How could I forget the Clover? We live under this barrier called The Great Clover. I've never actually seen it, (draws Clover emblem on the ground) but we use it as our city emblem. '''Wolf: '''Hmm. I may know what that is. We'll make camp here for the night. '''Kipo: '''For the night... out here? Uh, my dad must be really worried about me right now, so... echoes '''Kipo: '''Uh, did you hear that? Because I definitely did. It feels like something we should worry about. '''Wolf: 'groaning (Scene cuts to a view of the stars, then to Kipo and Wolf) Category:Article stubs